Digidestined 2k2 volume 1: The Adventure Begins
by Jago Li Son Shimeranui
Summary: A young man uses a special machine to travel to different cartoon universes and he and his team of new digidestined must save the anime universe and the real world from Saffron and the negaverse.
1. my idea

Chapter 1: My Idea 

"Don't worry Meilin, I'll be back some day!" "Please don't leave me, Jago!" She exclaimed. There was a giant flash of light and found myself in my room and all I did was dropped to my knees and cried….

          That happened about a year ago when I in the cartoon world living with my new friends and also the girl of my dreams. My name's Jago Li Son Shimeranui and I'm the leader of the digidestined 2k2 team. I first got the idea to travel to the cartoon world during the summer of my 7th grade year and I was talking to my best friend Fred about the machine I was trying to build. "So Fred, do you really think I can pull this off?" I asked him. "Sure you can Jay (Jay is my nickname) because I've seen you do some amazing stuff and this should be no sweat." He replied as I walked him home. 

          So with those words of wisdom I set off home and quickly drew up some plans for my machine, which sooner or later became a digivice. And I called it The Dt, which stands for digital transporter. But in order for my machine to work properly I'll have to use a lighting bolt to power it up for use. `I'll need a big bolt for this so that means that I'll have to go to tornado alley, because that's where the biggest storms are.` I said to myself as I was on the way to the bus station.

          I thought that this was going to be easy, boy was I wrong, very wrong.    


	2. Chapter 2: The Trip

Chapter 2: The Trip

I first thought that if I can at least get my DT in the proper place in the right time wouldn't just melt under the high heat and pressure? 

"Man it's a good thing I found some of this stuff when I went to Florida" I said to myself as I applied the last finishing touches before I had to set everything up.

* * *

Later that day I went shopping for supplies at the local hardware store.

"Hello, may I help you, young man?" The clerk asked me.

"Why yes you can, I need a sledgehammer and 3 steel lighting rods." I replied.

"Okay that will come up to $105 and $.53." The clerk said as she handed me my products.

As I was on my home I stopped buy an electronics store and there was a TV in the window as I watched my eyes grew wide with excitement, because the news had just reported a tornado had just touched down just 4 minutes ago!

* * *

"Wow!" I exclaimed as looked as I saw the size of it.

It was later discovered that the tornado I was looking at was classified as an F4 tornado. But that doesn't matter now does it?

"Okay I have 5 minutes to set up my DT before the twister passes the checkpoint." I said to myself as I was going over my satellite information. With that I ran out of my cellar into the dangerous winds and howling rain.

* * *

A few minutes later, I had set my rods up into their proper place, as I was setting up the DT another cow flew past my head.

"Whoa! That was close! It almost hit me that time!" I yelled to myself. I took a look at my watch a saw that I only had 30 seconds to get back safety before, I get myself killed!

The countdown started….30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!

I made it just in time, because as I jumped into my cellar a **HUGE** lighting bolt had struck my DT, but the strangest thing was that the storm disappeared as soon as the lighting bolt hit.

* * *

When I got home I looked around to make sure that everyone in my house was gone. And lucky me I was home alone and that gave me the perfect opportunity to test my DT.

"DT, transport me a Pikachu, now!" I yelled to myself.

There was a big flash of light and a yellow pokemon appeared before my eyes, but after awhile I sent it back home and my DT was born.

* * *

Later that night, I walked up to my bedroom and closed the door to make sure that nobody would hear me.

"DT transport me to the Cardcaptor Universe! I yelled as there was a flash of light and when I opened my eyes I found myself in Tomeda, Japan, 2 blocks away from an elementary school. I started to look around and I said to myself; 

"It works, my DT it works!" 


	3. The Meeting

1 Chapter 3: The Meeting  
  
  
  
All right I made it, now I have to find out if I have any magical abilities and to do that I must find Li Showron and Sakura Avalon.  
  
"DT download for me all information on Madison Taylor, Sakura Avalon, Meiling Rae, and Li Showron."  
  
"Download complete." It replied. "Okay now that I have the addresses and other info on them, it's time for me to enroll myself at their school, Seyjoi Junior High School.  
  
* * *  
  
"My first day of school, I began, this should be a day to remember." I said to myself as I walked towards the school's main office. "First I need to get to know them better, then I'll tell them everything that they they want to know."  
  
  
  
"Attention Class, everyone quiet now, we have a new student today and his name his name is Jago Li Son Shimeranui." My homeroom teacher said as I went to sit down. "Ah Jago, please take a seat between Mr. Showron and Ms.Rae. Can you raise your hands please?" He said.  
  
"Hi my name is Jago Li Son Shimeranui, but you can call me Jay. What are your names?"  
  
"This is Sakura, Meiling, Madison, and I'm Li." Li replied.  
  
"I'm happy to meet all of you." I said. "So Jay, where are you from?" Meiling asked me. "Well I'm from Cincinnati, Ohio in America." I answered. "Wow, are you really from America?" Everyone asked. "Yes, I'm really from America."  
  
"How is it over in there, in America I mean?" A young girl named Rika asked me." Well let me tell you, you can have some of the best times of you life with just $50.00 in your pocket." I replied. "Wow!" They all exclaimed.  
  
`Wow, Meiling is really cute and she has the most beautiful voice I ever herd. ` I said to myself  
  
`Whoa, Jago is one of the most handsome boys I have ever seen. What's wrong with me? Oh no, I think I'm in love with him! Maybe I should tell him, but what if he says no? ` She said to herself.  
  
"Li, tell the others that I need to see them today at lunch. Tell them to meet me on the playground behind the school, because I need to tell you and the others something very important. "I told him. "Sure, you got it Jay." He replied  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay Jay, what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Li asked while we were siting down to lunch outside because it was a sunny day without a cloud in the sky.  
  
"Well I'm from a different dimension and where I come from you guys don't exist." I told them while they stared at me wide-eyed.  
  
Sakura asked; "But how did you get here?" "Well I built a machine that I call a Digital Transporter or DT for short." I answered. "And not only that I know that, I also know that Sakura and Li both have magical powers. "But how do you know that?" Sakura asked. "The only way for you to know that, is that you have to have magical powers also."  
  
"Yes that is why I had to talked to you guys." I told them.  
  
What is it that you want from us?" Li asked sternly. "I just wanted to know if I have any magical powers" I said to Li. "At that Li pulled out his Lasin Board (A Lasin Board is used to find magical entities, like for example a Clow Card.) Said some type of incantation, and a beam of light flew out it pointed directly at me! "This is impossible, he does have magical powers" Li exclaimed.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day that introduced me to Kero. Kero's real name is Keroberos; he is the guardian of the Clow Cards and Sakura's bodyguard. To hide his true form, which is a lion with wings, he turns into a tiny bear with tiny angel wings.  
  
"So you're the guarding beast of the Clow Cards, am I right? I asked. "Yes, so you are the one they mentioned earlier." He replied.  
  
"Yeah, that's me." I said. "But your powers doesn't even exceeds Li's. "Kero said feeling a little disappointed.  
  
"Jago, you have the power of the create card but a little different." Kero started, But you're a lot stronger and if I'm correct something that you're wearing is rasing your powers and now you're stronger than Sakura!" He stated. "But that's impossible!" Kero said. "Okay, can everyone cliam down a bit and try to think this thourgh now we should continue this in the morning because it's getting late a we do have school tommorow." I said. "But there's one problem, I began, I don't have a place to stay." I told them. They all fell over anime style but Meiling just sweatdropped. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Question

1 Chapter 4: The Question  
  
  
  
"Well you can stay with me Jago, I have plenty of space for you and I also wouldn't mind the company."  
  
"Are you sure about this Meilng?" Li asked her.  
  
"Yes I'm sure about this because Jago doesn't seem all that bad." Meiling replied.  
  
"Okay then its agreed Jago can stay with you then." Li stated as he walked over to tell me the good news.  
  
"Meiling can I ask you a question?" Madison asked.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Meiling replied.  
  
"Do you like Jago?" She asked her.  
  
"Yes, I do. That's why I wanted him to live with me so I can get to know him better." Meiling replied.  
  
"Well I hope it works out for you." Madison replied.  
  
"Madison?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Please don't tell anyone yet, I want this to be a surprise."  
  
"Don't worry you secret is safe with me."  
  
"Arigato, Madison-Chan."  
  
"No problem."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two months have already passed since I first came to the Anime Universe and as I excelled in my studies so did my relationship with Meiling. But one thing still puzzles me, does she like me, the way I do her?  
  
"Jago can you please hurry up our were going to be late for our field trip!" Meiling yelled upstairs for me to hurry up, because today we were going to an amusement park for a special treat for winning the science fair for our class.  
  
"All right Mei-Chan, you know you act just like my sister at home." I said to her on our way to school.  
  
" Hey Meiling, I began, wouldyouliketogooutonadatewithmelatertonight?" I asked her in one breath.  
  
"Huh, Jay slow down, because I didn't catch the last part." She said looking to see if I was all right.  
  
"I asked you, would you like to go out on a date with me later tonight?" I asked her.  
  
She was speechless for a moment but what surprised me the most was that she said yes!  
  
* * * * *  
  
As we came to the school building we herd everybody outside talking about the trip and as we asked around to try and find Sakura, Madison and Li we found out about what Rika did.  
  
"Wow guys we thought you were lost forever our something." I said to the group of three who with Meiling have been my best friends since the first time I came into the cartoon world.  
  
"So what are you two up to?" Sakura asked as we sat down in the grass making a circle.  
  
"Well J-Chan shall we tell them, our what?" Meiling asked me while winking at me so the others couldn't see it.  
  
"Wow you guys are together now?" Madison asked feeling excited. Madison was the only one who knew what we were talking about because she was told months earlier.  
  
"Wow congratulations you two!" Sakura said with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"Arigato, Sakura-Chan." I replied.  
  
At that moment everything seemed to fall into place, but when we got to the amusement park our entire world was turned upside down and the following events changed our lives forever.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As we were on our way to the amusement park Sakura and the others filled us in with what happened between our homeroom teacher, Mr. Terada and our friend Rika.  
  
"Wow so there getting married when she graduates from high school!" Meiling exclaimed.  
  
"This is great now we know that she has here life planned ahead of time." I added.  
  
"Wow I still can't believe that you're going out with Meiling, Jago!" Li exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah Jago, how did it happen?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well it happened about one month ago after that first day we met….  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Jago, did you know that monkeys created walkie talkies…Owwwwww!" Zachary yelled as Chelsea pulled him away by the ears. I just sweatdropped at the scene.  
  
"Jago can you come here for a second, I need to ask you something." Rika said as the bell rung for lunch.  
  
"Yeah what is it, Rika?" I asked as I caught up to her.  
  
"Do you like Meiling, Jago?" She asked me suddenly. 


End file.
